


Let's Talk About Sex

by pebbles403



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles403/pseuds/pebbles403
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little mild smut between Patrick and Lacie. It doesn't really fit in my series, but I had to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little smut I wrote. It's been so long since I wrote smut, so sorry if it's kinda shitty. LOL!

Let's Talk About Sex

Patrick stroked Lacie's cheek.  
"I love you so much Lace."  
"I love you too Trick."  
He closed the gap between them and began to kiss and nibble at her neck. She moaned quietly, enjoying the sensation of his teeth nipping her collar bone. His hands slid down her sides, taking the bottom of her shirt in them and slowly removing it. He gently bit and sucked his was down to her exposed breasts and took one nipple into his mouth lightly biting it. His right hand snaked down her torso and slipped into her shorts, feeling how wet she already was.  
"God you're so fucking wet Lacie."  
She giggled and pulled his shirt off of him, running her nails down his back leaving light scratch marks. He slid two fingers inside her and started to stroke in and out of her rapidly. She was already close to orgasm....

Lacie woke up sweating. It was the third time this week that she had woken up from a sex dream between her and Patrick. It was becoming a bit of a problem. They hadn't been able to have sex yet, seeing as how every time they tried, something happened to spoil the mood.

The first time they were getting intimate, Prue came into their room crying because she had a nightmare. They went to bed very worked up that night. The second time they tried, they had taken precautions and had Billie and Andy watch the kids; but of course Pete being Pete, had booked studio time for them and forgotten to tell everyone until the last second. So Patrick had had to cut everything short. Now, well, the guys were touring again. Lacie wondered if she and Patrick would ever be able to fuck again.  
"Goddammit! I'm not gonna try and sleep horny again!" She said out loud to herself.  
She looked at the clock. 4 AM. She didn't have to get the kids up to get them ready for school for a few hours still. Patrick would still be awake. He was a night owl, so she picked up her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hey sugar. Everything OK? You're calling awfully late."  
"Well in a manner of speaking, something is wrong."  
"Do I need to get a flight home baby? Is something wrong with the kids?"  
She giggled, "No Trick. Everything's OK. The problem is I keep having dreams of us."  
His tone of voice changed almost immediately. "Oh really? What kind of dreams?"  
"Dreams where I wake up horny and wet. I haven't been able to sleep properly in a month Trick."  
"So you got my dick on your brain?" He asked smugly as he closed his laptop and put it away. He loved hearing that she was flustered.  
"Of course I do. I'm so frustrated right now that I'm one big bundle of nerves."  
"Sounds terrible sugar."  
She slid her hand into her panties. "It is baby. Fucking horrible, knowing how horny and wet I am and you're not here to help me."  
He slid his hands into his boxers. "Goddammit Lace, you've got me so hard."  
She smirked, "Like the thought of that thick cock doesn't have me wet?"  
"Fuck if I were there I'd have my mouth latched to that sweet pussy baby. Making you wiggle all over the bed and moan my name."  
"I love that idea. You've always known how to use that beautiful mouth on me baby." Lacie said rubbing circles around her clit.  
"Like you don't? You little minx. I remember that one time when we were in the elevator at that hotel and I had to keep my hand on the door close button, because you couldn't wait to get to our room and you already had my cock out sucking it."  
"Mmmm I remember that night baby. We wound up on the roof of the hotel with you fucking me next to the ledge. Fuck Trick, I can't wait for you to be home. I need to feel you inside me again. It's been so long. I wanna cum around your cock so bad."  
"Fuck baby, I'm close."  
"Me too Trick. Oh god I want your cock so bad."  
"Oh Goddamn Lacie!" He said cumming hard into his hand.  
"Jesus! Fuck! Patrick!" Lacie came after hearing him.

Patrick laughed lightly, "I hope I didn't wake Pete up in his bunk."  
"I really don't care if you did or not. It's his fault that I wasn't able to get laid before you guys left."  
"You know that's not entirely true Lacie. We have three kids between us. We're tired parents." He chuckled.  
"I'm still blaming him. Totally gonna make him watch the kids when you guys get back so you and I can finally have some time to ourselves."  
Patrick smiled, "I love you so much Lacie."  
"I love you too Patrick. I can't wait for you to be home. The bed's lonely without you beside me." She yawned loudly.  
"You need some sleep baby."  
"Please stay on the phone with me. I miss hearing your voice."  
He smiled and started to sing to her softly until he heard her breathing even out. "I love you baby."  
He quietly hung up the phone and fell into a contented sleep.


End file.
